


Gravitas

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [317]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs and the Marine Corps Birthday Ball





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/14/2000 for the word [gravitas](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/14/gravitas).
> 
> gravitas  
> High seriousness (as in a person's bearing or in the treatment of a subject).
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #040 Free Week using #020 Past.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Gravitas

Gibbs pretended that he hated going to the marine corp birthday ball because he disliked wearing his dress blues, but the truth was he hated listening to the speakers talking with gravitas about things that really weren’t that important. Gibbs participated in the marine corp birthday ball because of what it represented to the marines, but rarely did he enjoy the speakers that they had at the event. 

The saving grace that made it all worth it to him though were the birthday messages from those who had served in the past. They always reminded Gibbs of what was truly important and left him proud to be part of the marines.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
